


And Hedgehogs Are Nocturnal

by ConsultingTribble



Series: 221B Ficlets [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Animals, Birthday, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: Is John really a hedgehog, or something else?A funny fluffy reply note written from Sherlock to John.Sequel toBut Otters Don't Hibernate.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: 221B Ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	And Hedgehogs Are Nocturnal

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [annemedwards](/users/annemedwards) for the encouragement to continue this one with Sherlock's reply to John. If you haven't read it yet, start with my previous ficlet, [But Otters Don't Hibernate](/works/28032219), then come back to this one.

They say you’re a hedgehog, but while your diminutive stature pairs nicely with my long coat, hedgehogs are nocturnal and you are not.

So perhaps you’re a capybara, a natural caretaker helping creatures in need. But capybaras are too passive; one would never have invaded Afghanistan. 

So maybe you’re Komodo dragon. They live in hot dry places and are fierce enough to take on Moriarty. But their hearing and eyesight are pathetic, whereas yours are keen.

A barn owl, then? Intelligent, perceptive, and excellent hunters. But the Romans believed them to be bad omens, and you are unequivocally good.

Then perhaps you’re a llama. Their communication by body language fits your social talents. But llamas tread so lightly that they scarcely leave tracks, while your presence positively changes the world. (Or at least mine.)

Then could you be a blue wildebeest — social and naturally athletic? But they migrate over 1600 km/year, while you — to my great delight — always come home to Baker St.

A carrion crow is intelligent and adept at using any available tools. A group of crows is called a “murder,” something you know I appreciate. Nevertheless, there could be no group of you — you are without equal. You bring balance and meaning to my world. You, John, are my best present, whether or not it's my birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I actually love the image of Sherlock as an otter and John as a hedgehog. This isn't to disprove that, just a fluffy train of thought that sparked from it one day when the prompt said "hibernate." Thanks again to **annemedwards** for the suggestion to write this mirror story from the other perspective.
> 
> And thank YOU for reading! Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
